Leone
by JuCaos
Summary: "He's not ready yet, G. Plus, do you think I like to-" blonde began to say as his grin even turn wider, something that scared the red-haired male by him, though not by much. he stops talking for a moment to build up something then lets out the last word as he was planning of something. "Share?" - Songfic - Smart!Tsuna - Disclaimer: I Do Not Own KHR - MP: G27 SP: 8059 - Rated: T - M
1. Prolouge

A petite brown-haired boy was walking around in the park as it was empty as he was wearing a hat and sunglasses. He stuffs his hands in his jacket, moving over to the swing-set as he just sighs softly. He just don't know what he want to do anymore with his life. Sure, he has his mother and he live in good home and gets food everyday. It was just that he was missing on some things, some one at the times when he just felt empty. Well, he does get bullied everyday, but today they had spared him for games that was going on at the times. He closes his eyes then pulls out his iPod and puts his ear pods in his ears and flicks through the list. He stopped at the song title that he felt compelled to sing at the moment. He suddenly starts to sing out of sudden.

"Listen To The Stereo! Tonight! Tonight! Tonight!  
HEDDOFON nara sutechimatte mou!  
Listen To The Stereo! Around! Around! Around!  
Hayaku, LET'S PLAY AGAIN!

Listen To The Stereo! Tonight! Tonight! Tonight!  
Bakuon nde ue ni ue ni GO!  
Listen To The Stereo! Around! Around! Around!  
Itsumo kureyo BRAND NEW BEAT!

Hey! BEETO wa GUT to TAITO ni  
SONGURAITO wa chotto AIRONII  
Sabi chatteru furui kairo ni  
Totte oki o sashite OIRU PURIIZU

Madatanne~! Kawanne~! Itsudatte~! Te ni EMOOSHON

Listen To The Stereo! Tonight! Tonight! Tonight!  
HEDDOFON nara sutechimatte mou!  
Listen To The Stereo! Around! Around! Around!  
misete kure yo BRAND NEW BEAT!

haraippai kutte saigo ni  
mazukatta to kaku BAIORENSU  
baka domo ga neteru aida ni  
sayonara o suru kyou o saigo ni

Madatanne~! Kawanne~! Itsudatte~! te ni EMOOSHON

Listen To The Stereo! Tonight! Tonight! Tonight!  
Saigo no hitori n natte mo  
Listen To The Stereo! Around! Around! Around!  
Misete kure yo Brand New Beat!

Listen To The Stereo! Tonight! Tonight! Tonight!  
HEDDOFON nara sutechimatte mou!  
Listen To The Stereo! Around! Around! Around!  
Hayaku Let's Play Again!

Listen To The Stereo! Tonight! Tonight! Tonight!  
Bakuon nde ue ni ue ni GO!  
Listen To The Stereo! Around! Around! Around!  
Hayaku, LET'S PLAY AGAIN!"

The boy just takes in a deep breath after the music ends, smile playing on his lips as he closes his eyes as he looks up at the sky. Little did he knows, there was a certain group of seven people nearby to hear him singing for whole time. The brunette then looks forward to him then began to walk, walking home as he listen to the song on repeat, humming along with it. Few seconds after he left the park, a blonde male with gravity-defying hair walks out of the trees, smirk playing on his lips and he crosses his arms. He was joined by seven more people, their identities still hidden except for the one on his left, a red-haired male with red flame tattoo on his right cheek. They all stay silent until the red-haired spoke up and broke the silence.

"He's good. How come you didn't introduce him to Vongola Company yet?"

That got a laugh from the blonde male, shaking his head as his hair jumps around a bit. He looks at the spot where the brunette boy was at, his cerulean eyes twinkling at the thought of something. Then he had a wide grin on his lips once more again, bring his hand up to rubs his chin as the other rested on his elbow.

"He's not ready yet, G. Plus, do you think I like to-" Blonde began to say as his grin even turn wider, something that scared the red-haired male by him, though not by much. he stops talking for a moment to build up something then lets out the last word as he was planning of something.

_"Share?"_

* * *

_Now, I do have past to get through before this actually happened. So expect the next chapter to be little out of tune with this, ne?_

_SO, let's get started before I'll go insane._


	2. Chapter 1

'And now for next song! But before we get to it, we just got news that Vongola will be playing tonight at Namimori Expo tonight! Now, call in now and see if you can get free VIP tickets to the show!' The radio blared as a brunette boy was with his friends, who was trying to get the tickets at the same time. The boy just looks at the radio, smiling faintly as he pulled out his cell and dial the numbers. Few seconds later, the line connected.

"Congratulations! You're our 27th caller! You get six VIP tickets to the Vongola concert tonight!" the voice said as the brunette just smiled as he heard his friends groaned that they didn't get the tickets. All except brunette boy. That got their attention as the boy just reply in it.

"Oh I did? Well, I didn't expect to win this contest!" he said cheerfully as his friends erupted in glee, hugging him as the brunette lets out a 'Whoa' as he falls backward, phone to his ear. "Sorry, my friends is hugging me now. So when and where can I get them?" Tsuna asked as he could hear the laughing on the other side of the call.

"Well! You just come to our station and get them! Also, you would get a private visit with mysterious singer yourself! His name is Leone and he would be singing two songs with him tonight as he's still new to the world!" the voice replied cheerfully as the brunette was finally released by the hug-like death as he blinks then looks at his watch. He mentally curse then frowns slightly.

"Uh, about that. I can't make it tonight, but I like to give the tickets to my friends," Tsuna said groaning as his friends just stared at him surprised. The brunette was a huge fan of Vongola for many reasons, even one of them was the lead singer. The black spiky hair male just frowns deeply at his friend's busy schedule. There was a time when he had to skip school for few months and the school's disciplinary was the only persons that knew where he is. The brunette stays silent as he listens to the voice and grins brightly, happy. "Ah really? So I just have to be there to get it then I can give it to them? Arigato!" he said as he hung up then turn to face the music from his friends.

"How dare you! Why are you giving your spot up? I mean, you get to see Giotto of Vongola up close!" the silver-hair boy with tako-head style erupted as two pineapple wearing style just nods, male heterochromatic eyes narrowing as the female's purple eyes just sadden. One teen with a hashtag mark under his left eyes with wavy black hair just sigh when white-haired boy just erupted.

"I THOUGHT WE WERE EXTREMELY GOING TOGETHER!" he said as the brunette thought that his ears was going to pop as well the others. The black-haired boy that was looking at him from before narrows his eyes, a bamboo sword hanging from his shoulder. Everyone was staring, some of glaring going on as the brunette just chuckled lightly.

"Gokudera-kun, do understand that my tutor will have my hide if I don't get home on time tonight and I have to do some kind of activities with him. Plus, I know that you would like to meet Leone as well. And Ryohei-Onii-san, it's looks like that I won't be coming along tonight. But you can go and see the band if you want to," the brunette said as he waves his hands in front of his, making his spiky, gravity-defying hair jumps in the air a bit. The twin set just sigh, shaking their head. Though they didn't heard that Leone was singing tonight.

"What did you mean by that, Tsuna? That mysterious singer is actually appearing here tonight?" The male said as the girl just nods, bit surprised. The brunette always seems to be top of the news often and there was time when he would invite them out of nowhere to all over the world and the only explanation was that his tutor was a close friend to few of the famous singers and music companies. The brunette just smiles brightly at them then nods.

"Un! You guys gets to see him in private after the show, if he didn't escape his manager, Mukuro. You and Chrome would be able to finally ask him if he is a magician himself as well!" Tsuna said cheerfully as Mukuro and Chrome just smiled as Gokudera's eyes turned to stars. Ryohei just screamed EXTREME for no reasons as the other just blinks then thought a bit about it. "Beside, Yamamoto, Lambo, you know that your brothers was playing tonight. I bet you haven't been invited yet, hai? I know Kyoya is going thanks to security issue tonight," Tsuna said, adding onto the fact as they both grins, sweat dropping a bit.

"Ano.. About that. We already got tickets. Hahaha, but we can give them to Haru and Kyoko?" Yamamoto said as Lambo nods, his eyes full of hops. He loves those two girls very much that he calls them Haru-nee and Kyoko-nee. Tsuna blinks then breaks out into a grin.

"Tch, you're lucky that you got your tickets from them. My brother G won't give me one. He feared that I might blow up people there for disturbing you. I'm not like Hibari at all!" Gokudera said as he crosses his arms, cursing lightly in Italian. Lambo and Tsuna understood it, though Tsuna had to hide the fact that he knows Italian.

"Knuckle told me that men EXTREMELY should go to bed early," Ryohei said as Tsuna just sighed. Knuckle was a subdued version of him, though cousin. He was thankful that the other had training to keep his voice under control, instead of Ryohei. Tsuna's precious ears hurts after hearing extreme again from Ryohei.

"Our big brother Daemon didn't want us to come, lest Mukuro-nii might pull a trick on him again during the show," Chrome said as Tsuna chuckled faintly. That had happened a few times as Mukuro just grins. There was no doubt that he was going to do it again tonight as revenge for not giving them tickets.

"Though, I'm surprised that you and Giotto are not related at all," Lambo said, scratching his cheek a bit as Tsuna just blinks at that statement for a bit. He was asked so many times about him and Giotto and he just only said that he was in no way related to the blonde singer. He looks like him, though the only difference was hair color and blue eyes, which differed from brown eyes that Tsuna has.

"Asari-nii wants to see you, either way, Tsuna! It has been years since we became friends and you haven't met him at all!" Yamamoto said as Gokudera just nods. Actually everyone just nods, wanting Tsuna to meet their relatives as Tsuna just sweat drops. He had known this was coming and he sighs mentally a bit. There was a reason why he hadn't met the group personally because he was, of course, important himself. They could recognize him as one the few mysterious people in the world. It's amazing how his friends didn't recognize him yet already!

"Ah, hahaha. Maybe if we bump into each other that is. You know how busy I am with Reborn after all," Tsuna said as he sweat drops then sighs lightly as everyone just breaks out in laughter a bit. They had known Reborn's crazy (and perhaps sadistic) tactics, but that was just a cover for Tsuna to fall back on. He yawns then gets up off the grass. They were hanging out on the river's edge, chatting about things as Tsuna always brought his radio with him. "Well, we better get going then? I guess that sooner I get them and go home, the lesser the punishment would be for me," Tsuna said as he turns off his portable radio, everyone agreeing with his plan of actions. They all began to walk with him to the radio station that was only a few blocks away and waited outside for him. When he went back out, he was holding up passes for them and gave them each of their own, letting Yamamoto and Lambo carry the extra since they live on the same side as Kyoko and Haru.

"Hahaha! Have a good day, then Tsuna!" Yamamoto said as he drags Lambo and Gokudera away, since Gokudera and he was going out. The day when Tsuna found out was not really a surprise, but to others it was. They always had one-sided arguments, Gokudera insulting the sports and sword maniac as Yamamoto just laugh it off. "We'll see you tomorrow, right Tsuna?" he asks to be sure as Tsuna just pales. he just remembered.

"Ano… I'll be going abroad from tomorrow morning… Reborn said that if I don't do this for two years, I would not be able to inherit the company. I'm sorry if this makes you wanna hit me or something like that!" Tsuan said as he bowed deeply as everyone just stands there, shocked. They knew that the day would come when Tsuna would have to leave for studying his 'grandfather's' business, but they didn't expect to come this early. Tsuna stays bowed as he adds one more thing. "Also, my cousin of mine will be coming here and staying with my mom. he's lot like me, but you might not want to disturb him. Reborn will be staying behind to tutor him as well. I'll be traveling with Grandfather on this trip this time."

That got their attention. Tsuna asking them not to come to his house anymore because his cousin was a loner? And Reborn's staying behind to teach the stranger? What is going on as Tsuna just stands back up, smiling faintly. They stares at him as Tsuna began to turn red from the stares until someone spoke up.

"Sawada, if you want to do this, then you should. I think it's best if you follow your own path," Ryohei said calmly, shocking everyone. For once, he was speaking at normal tone and he was like any other mature adults. Tsuna and the other just blinks, staring at him as if he grew a second head.

"He's right, Jyuudaime. If you want to do this, then you should go do it! Just as long we can see each other again!" Gokedera said as he was looking down. He wanted to go with him so much, but he knew that Tsuna had to do things by himself sometimes and he can't fall back on anyone that could influence his decision.

"Ano? Arigato!" Tsuna said as everyone just nods, their eyes full of hopes and sadness as Tsuna returns the looks with warm smile of his. "I think Hibari already know because today was my last day of school," Tsuna said before anyone think of black-haired skylark prefect as Mukuro just grins darkly at the subject of him. Between Mukuro and Hibari, there's some kind of bad blood between them both somehow. I think it's somewhat related to that Mukuro casted illusions on him once and Hibari couldn't get out of it.

"It's nothing! Hahaha!" Yamamoto said as everyone just hugged Tsuna again. They were sad to see their little Tuna go away, but if it means that they could work underneath him in future time with his permission, they would. Tsuna just smiles even more warmly then pulled himself away, chuckling breathlessly.

"And if I get a chance to invite you guys to work at the company, I will call you right away after all," Tsuna promised again, making everyone laugh as he began to go on his own way. Everyone just stayed where they were, watching the brunette disappear from their sight as he turned the corner to his home.

"We're going to miss him, aren't we?" Chrome spoke up, breaking the silence that stretched on in minutes. She had shocked everyone with her question, but didn't answered, gloomy aura surrounding them as Ryohei just pumps his fist in the air.

"Don't worry! He won't EXTREMELY forget us if we don't EXTREMELY forget him!" he said loudly as everyone reacted by covering their ears, even Mukuro. Gokudera began the insult fight with the boxer as Yamamoto just laugh, trying to calm them down as Mukuro and Chrome slowly disappeared, saying that they'll meet them later tonight. Lambo pulled Ryohei away from Gokudera and Yamamoto keep Gokudera away from the boxer.

"Mah, Mah! Let's get going to get ready for tonight, neh, Go-kun!?" Yamamoto said as he dragged the bomber away as Lambo just the boxer as Ryohei ran toward to his home, yelling EXTREME RUNNING! at the top of his lung. They passed Tsuna in his hiding spot as he wanted to hear what they would say about him together when he left them. He shed his tear a bit then grins softly. He steps out of the alleyway then looks toward to running group as he could hear them yelling.

"Sorry, but I can't afford to let you guys know my other self after all.." Tsuna said softly as he pulled his hood up and puts on a glasses that changed his appearance greatly. Then all of sudden a person in suit with orange dress shirt and fedora with orange band appears behind Tsuna. They stayed like that for a while as the brunette just looks up at the sky, enjoying the breeze.

"Ne, Reborn?" Tsuna broke the silence between them as the male just lifted his fedora to look at the boy beside him. His eyes just says 'What?' to the brunette as Tsuna gave off a terrifying white smile at him. The next part made the male chuckled in response.

_"__Next time when I have to sing as Leone, warn me beforehand."_

* * *

_Heh heh, This is one of the few chapters that will represent what happened before the prolouge._


End file.
